the Kindling
by Faye Valintine M16
Summary: the Kindling what is it? what will happen to A little girl moves in to a small mansion with mother and three baby brothers, meets Cornelious the head butler, who's the narrator of the story? and what happens when she meets the lovely Lorilie? and they live next to a grave yard?


The Kindling

in 1962 a family moved into a old house in Louisiana, Broussard, New iberia. A family of 5 a mother, a older daughter of the age of 10, and triplet boys moved into the house. I'm the care taker of the house, my name is Cornelius. I lived in this house ever since I was born and with Bella as the last of the living clients. But when I first laid mah eyes on that little girl, I knew she was spacial. Anyways, they moved in. oh, and if I don't know the hole story I tend to mess things up. While they moved in, Bella was having a tea party with the dead yeah didn't I mention she was a loon? She thinks she's a witch and she can talk to the dead. So "The lady's" are having a garden party. The little girl was pretty and was as quite as a church mouse.

Bella: It's all part of the Kindling child.

The little girl: The Kindling? What's that?

Bella: You'll find out soon enough.

I noticed her staring at that little girls necklace. I think I've seen that necklace before. Then it hit me like a fright train. Lorelei had the same necklace before she died. Well I know that Lorelei will be visiting that little girl tonight. At 12 o'clock a strong sent of cinnamon came rushing through the house. Heck the smell was so strong it burned your nose clean off your face. The smell infected the little girl, and she arose out of her bed in a zombie like state. The little wasn't afraid of Lorelei. Lorelei was as pale as moon light, and had hair as dark as coal.

Lorelei: There's going to be a kindling, and the sisters are coming for you. They're drawn to the kindling like wolves are drawn to the glow of the full moon You have to make them dance.

Lorelei floated down stairs the little girl followed. The moon was big and bright. The wolves were out on the prowl. Then the wolves caught sent of her first.

Wolves: Awhoooooo!

Then the thunder clashed, and the people in the town scattered. Lorelei lead the little girl though town to the grave yard. She was light of head and light of feet. The sent of cinnamon was pulling her through the grave yard. She had no fear of the sisters, but for they had to pass the final judgment. But the one woman wasn't easy, let's just say she had issues. Then she snapped out of the trans. She started to run. I was running towards her. She was running the wrong way.

Cornelius: No, child the other way!

She ran the opposite was That she was going. Then she got home safely. Then Bella got so mad and so ugly.

The audience: How ugly was she?!

Cornelius: Well she was so ugly, she made a freight train take a dirt road!

People almost dies laughing.

Cornelius: She was so ugly...Oh, wait...

Bella: Cornelius, don't make me come up there!

Cornelius: Oh, lord have mercy...this don't look good.

She came in like a fight train. There was one thing on Bella's mind. The locket around the little girl's neck. That little girl took off running out of the swamp and out of Bella's clutching hands. She thought she was safe, but she was dead wrong. Bella was as a mule that bit into a hornets nest. I never seen her this mad since she was stood up at the alter with her bridesmaids. But the little girl still kept on running and she safely ran home.

The next night the same thing happened. You can see the mist first slowly came from the house. The cinnamon took over the whole house. it's always with that damn cinnamon. But out through the mist came Lorelei. She was so glorious just standing there she said nothing, holding her breath. So, the little girl got up in a zombie like state and walked out the door. I heard the door slam and I grabbed my flash light, and Cojo and rushed out the door. Once again I was chasing that little girl to the grave yard. Then I saw a voodoo priestess. She was a mean looking woman. She was wearing a white paint that looks like her face was a skull. Her dress was reviling. Though I need to control my urges, I'm a gentleman after all. Anyways she stopped me dead in my tracks.

The voodoo priestess: What are you doing in this part of the grave yard? I could of easily turned you into a newt!

In her intimidating Jamaican tone of voice.

Cornelius: I'm here chasing after that little girl, I'm their care taker.

The voodoo priestess: Well your taking care taker very lightly.

Cornelius: Well, I have to that little girl is a friend of mine.

The voodoo priestess: Well I think your too friendly with the child it sounds like.

Then we started to run towards her. We got there and Lorelei turned into this huge creepy spirit thing. She was so scary the little girl stepped back. I took a step or two myself. Then from out of nowhere Bella came out of the forest with a long sleeved black dress and a fur less cat. Everyone was silent.

Cornelius: What the Hell are you doing out here Bella, and with a fur less cat?

Bella: What does it look like I'm doing? Hunting rabbits?!

The voodoo priestess: She's here for that locket!

Bella: Oh, shut your mouth, you know you want the locket also.

The voodoo priestess: Yeah, but need it for the common good. What do you need it for?

Bella: To call the dead, to get rid of voodoo, and a these different religions, so Christianity can rain supreme! Ha,ha,ha!

Cornelius: And why is the little has to be invalided?

Bella and the voodoo priestess: Because of a human sacrifice.

Voodoo priestess: She does have the necklace right?

Bella: So, are we going to fight about fight about who's going to get the necklace?

Cornelius: I don't think nether of ya'll is going to get it.

Bella and voodoo priestess: Wha?! Why did ya say that for?

Cornelius pointed at the little girl, and she gave Lorelei the locket. Then Lorelei turned back to her normal ghostly self and held the locket in her hands. Then the graves opened up and all the spirits flew out of them. They stood there and watched Lorelei and the little Girl. Cornelius, the voodoo priestess, and Bella was behind the trees.

Cornelius: What do you think their doing?

Bella: They're ready to sacrifice the child.

Cornelius: They can't do that to the poor girl!

Voodoo priestess: Well that's not stopping them.

Then I did the unthinkable, I went to that little girl. I grabbed her and started to run and I didn't stop. Now the spirits were roaming the streets of Broussard, new iberia. Great now we have to find a way to get rid of the spirits.

The little girl: I noticed something weird about the ghost, they hate daylight and the sun, so why can't we destroy them with any type of light?

Cornelious: Well why didn't you say something before?!

The little girl: I-I don't know, maybe I was catatonic and I couldn't talk. And they also said they needed this necklace.

Cornelious: Hey, I think ya gave me an idea. Ok, we some how need to destroy the necklace.

The little girl: How?

Cornelious: Well we could try to burn it.

Then we kindled some sticks and I used two of some of the sticks and made fire. I took the necklace from the girl and was about to throw it in the fire. The fire reminded me of hell. Then Lorelei stopped us.

Lorelei: Stop don't drop that in the fire, if you you'll send us to Hell!

It was clear to the little girl that she was the chosen one, and she and she alone she was to stop the fight. She was the one to make them dance. And the lovely Lorelei's work was done she can rise to her glory as the little girl takes her set.

Bella: That's why I love the kindling!

It was morning when we got back.

The little girl grew up when I passed away, when she was 27 and I was 82 when I died. I still hunted the halls she walks through. I keep an eye on her and her kids, she had three wild boys and 2 sweet, calm girls like her self. I bet the boys took after there father. She would stop and talk to me for a while. Then after her children grew up, and her husband passed. I was always there, until she died. Then I decided to go. But before I did, I looked at the house one more time. I thought about the memories that would always hunt these halls. I smiled as I looked back and went up to be in heaven with my good friends that I made over the years. I never had a friend that was more spacial to me then that little girl, that was as quite as a little church mouse, and that friendly smile, that defeated a bunch of ghost by dancing, and grew up, had kids, and became my friend to end, my friend Madeline.


End file.
